


[Podfic] Seven

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Celestial Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Metaphysical Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Switching, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Seven" by chamylAuthor's original summary:“Actually, the fact that it’s forbidden is a point in its favour. I intend to make the absolute most of my newfound freedom.” Aziraphale blinks, and Crowley could swear he saw something wicked surface and disappear in those pale blue eyes of his. “Dearest, you can close your mouth now. You look quite like a fish out of water.”Crowley does close his mouth. “I—you—I just—I was not expecting you to agree so quickly.”Aziraphale steps closer to him, putting a hand on his cheek. “Why would I ever deny you something you want?” Crowley decides to be gracious and not point out Aziraphale has a long history of doing exactly that. But that was before. This is now.~~~Crowley asks Aziraphale to use his angelic powers on him in bed.Of course, because this is Crowley, he does not realize he’s in way over his head until it’s too late.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178571) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



  


  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:28:28
  * **File Size:** 27 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YNIv8hHlTah0mUdL8jhcOPgENyUa0K3G)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1leKpKSdNf6vblhAML7C4Gnrt5QAMEGhV)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Seven_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178571)
  * **Author:** [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
